


Good night Dragon

by newt_scamander



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: And this is out of this verse, Gen, M/M, Severus needs Draco, my girlfriend and I have a verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 04:50:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5234789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newt_scamander/pseuds/newt_scamander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus is happy for Draco. Of course. But damned if he doesn't miss him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good night Dragon

Severus shuffled the stack of paper, knocking over a pot of ink in the process. He swore and used his wand to siphon it off the papers- though for the quality of essays he'd read so far, this lot wasn't good for much more than kindling. It wouldn't be so bad if he didn't have to do them all- for the last seven years Draco had been up under him, begging to grade papers. Not anymore. 

He glanced up at the clock and at the door and back to the clock. If he didn't come tonight it would be the third week in a row without a visit- not even in the night.

Severus sighed and marked another T on another essay. Tragic really. 

But it wasn't just that Draco was foregoing Severus' office- he didn't want to come home anymore either. He wanted to take Potter on romantic Hogsmeade dates or worse, just stay up Draco's dormitory doing Merlin knows what. He'd seen four hickeys on Potter this week alone and he knew Draco had the most furious of scratch marks down his back. 

Severus sighed and pushed the essays away, giving it up as a bad job. They probably all deserved D's at the very least- even Draco's. His last essay on the practical use of a bezoar hadn't scraped even acceptable but what could he expect when the ogled the back of Potter's head instead of reading the material. 

He vanished the papers and cleared his desk, pulling the Pensieve from its drawer. He set it on the desk and rooted around until he found the memory he was looking for. 

He used his wand to transfer the silvery liquid from the vial to the basin and followed it, appearing magically in his own home. He saw himself, reclining on the couch with a book hovering above him. 

"Uncle! Uncle!" Draco, aged 9, came bustling into the living room, holding his box of crayons and a thick stack of paper. 

The noise broke past-Snape's concentration, causing the book to fall on his face. Draco giggled and stepped closer, picking the book up. "Sorry, Uncle." 

"S'alright Dragon. What are you running around for?" 

"I want you to draw with me Uncle!" Draco insisted, sitting himself down on his lap. 

"I can't draw Dragon." Severus said for the hundredth time. 

"But you can try Uncle. I saw on the Muggle show- Mr. Roger's Neighborhood? I saw it. You have to try to or you'll never be able to do it." Draco nodded, pulling a green crayon from the box. 

Past-Severus chuckled and nodded. "Yes I suppose." He took a black crayon and started drawing the outline of the House crest, the thing he knew best. 

Draco knew at once what to do, coloring the spaces. 

Present Snape watched, his past self glancing up at the little boy covertly every few seconds. Draco colored happily until it was finished, signing his name and pushing it over to Severus. 

"For me?" Past-Severus smiled. 

"Of course." Draco smiled back. "It's lunch time now." 

"Then I'd better make lunch." Past- Severus nodded, letting Draco slide off his lap so he could head into the kitchen. 

Present Snape pulled himself out of the memory and glanced back at the clock. Past curfew now. Draco wasn't coming. 

He put the Pensieve away and stood up, suddenly exhausted. He made it over to his bed but just barely, falling asleep quickly. 

Much later he felt something press against him. "Away, Tobias." Severus grumbled. 

"S'me Uncle." Draco whispered. 

"Draco?" Severus forced himself to wake up, looking at the boy. 

"Yeah. Can I sleep here?" Draco's cheeks tinted and he didn't seem to want to look at Severus. 

"Yes of course. Where's Potter?" Severus couldn't stop himself from asking. 

"I took him back to Grimmauld Place- you know he was worried about Weasley's dad." Draco yawned and curled up next to Snape. 

"Oh. Yes." 

"S'where I was all day. But now there's no one in my bed. Hate sleeping alone." 

Severus nodded and let him adjust himself and get comfy, long fingers threading in the boy's hair. "You can always sleep here." 

"G'night Uncle." 

"Good night Dragon."


End file.
